famanacontinuationfandomcom-20200213-history
Famana Stories
The Famana Stories are a set of short stories, following some the inhabitants of Famana. These include: * Ratonasha I, King of Moxon. * Essa and Tashy, Makyan sisters. * Zytor, supposedly a Qanoyan. The stories can be read in the official Famana reddit. The stories so far are all considered canon by Tesseract/Majestas, but this may change in the future. Plot The story of the Maxan King Ratonasha I, king of Moxon, sat below a statue of Agixadar, pondering the break with Pextoglazia he just ordered. He met with Dymio, the religious leader, and discussed the implications. He also thinks about the Hofrrejjdkma tribe. The story of Essa Part 1 A family once owned a large wooden house in Hekmava, which functions as a restaurant for the Makyan Military stationed there, where they can eat for free while the government and local authorities provide revenue. The restaurant serves 2 different meals every day out of 20 meals, along with wine. The restaurant is famous and well known for it's wine. The family is also very large. The father died in the Kurkar invasion of Maky in 185 upon serving in the military, and left his wife and six children behind. Two of the children - Eriof and Salmo - are male, and hence serve in the Makyan military. This all contributed to the decision to make the restaurant an army restaurant. One of these daughters is Essa. She serves two soldiers with Zusha and Wine, and meets a Dyrian soldier. After cleaning up and closing the restaurant, she goes to her room. She meets her slightly younger sister, Namevy, there. She helps her fix a chain, before realising it was the Ukwa day. She realises she will have to marry soon, worries over it, and goes to sleep. Part 2 An unknown period of time later, Tashy (the youngest sister) and Essa went out on a walk to the Grakmyna. There they find fertile lands and drink water. They also find a cave, on the inside of which are engraved strange symbols. they decide to find Algada, an old woman in the town who has used the same symbols before, and show her a copy they scribed onto some rocks. The story of Zytor Zytor awakes on a beach in Hantomba. He remembers how he travelled the sea by raft, but also meets a person who looks very rich and like a trader who he cannot talk to. All of a sudden, he sees the convoy of Grasoons, all of which are ridden by rich people, followed by chained slaves. The rich person gives Zytor a drink and some Furkaaves, before chaining him and adding him to the slaves. He walked for a long time, before setting up a camp. The Halogan was full, and a bonfire was set up. However, while the Lords slept in tents, the slaves slept on the cold, hard ground. Zytor thought about his wife, Nisoa, and home, before realising it's irrelevance. He is then led into a tent, where the leader, a man called Artakan questions him. He lies that he is a Qanoyan and that he was a farmer before escaping due to the war with Dorromas. He is told that he is going to be led to Han with the rest of the convoy.